jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Hadrosaurus
|film = (hologram only) (cut) |game = Jurassic Park III: Park Builder |comic = Return to Jurassic Park Issue 1 |image_caption = Jurassic Park Institute Artwork }} was a of Hadrosaurid dinosaurs that lived in the late Cretaceous Period. It was described in 1858 by Joseph Leidy in Haddonfield, New Jersey. It's skull was never discovered, so it's head shape is debatable, whether it looked like that of , which lived at the same time and place, or like that of later hadrosaurids, such as Edmontosaurus or Parasaurolophus. Movies= Story Hadrosaurus is seen on the Holoscape screen in the Innovation Center of Jurassic World, though it is currently unknown if any reside within the park itself. Production and development During the pre-production stage of the first film, Hadrosaurus was originally planned to be used in a scene that taken directly from the novel in which Alan Grant and the kids would observe the stampeding herd running away from the Tyrannosaurus, ultimately ending with the predator attacking and killing one of the hadrosaurs. Eventually, the film crew, specifically Steven Spielberg and Phil Tippett, decided to replace Hadrosaurus with the Gallimimus due to the fact that it reached higher speeds. In Scene 36 of The Lost World film script, Robert Burke mentions Hadrosaurus, along with Maiasaura and Corythosaurus (mislabeled Carinthosaurus), as one of the dinosaurs on Isla Sorna that the InGen Hunters are trying to capture. Hadrosaurus was featured in concept art for . However, Colin Trevorrow confirmed there were no plans for it to be added to the final cut. 400px-Jp4034.jpg|Early concept art for The Lost World: Jurassic Park. According to Jurassic Park Legacy's founder this is an early draft of the InGen dinosaur sheets. JPLegacy forum. The_Lost_World_Hadrosaur_Concept_Art.png|Concept art done by illustrator Jules Kmetzko shows illustrations for Corythosaurus, Hadrosaurus, and Maiasaura respectively Hadrosaurus_concept_art_fallen_kingdom.jpg|''Hadrosaurus'' in concept art for Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Concept_Art_for_the_Hadrosaurus_Stampede_Storyboard_by_Phil_Tippett.png|Storyboard artwork for the Hadrosaurus stampede done by Phil Tippett |-|Novels= Jurassic Park Hadrosaurus is one of the dinosaurs that are cloned by InGen in the first novel. The Hadrosaur herd in the park consisted of 11 individuals. They shared a paddock with Maiasaura, due to them being close relatives of Hadrosaurus, Apatosaurus, and Microceratops. No reproduction is observed among the Hadrosaurs. Both the Tyrannosaurus rex and the Velociraptors were able to reach their territory and take some down. One of the most dramatic scenes involved the Tyrannosaurus rex causing the Hadrosaurus herd to stampede, in which case it successfully hunted and killed one individual, while the rest of the herd nearly trampled Dr. Alan Grant and the Murphy children. In the film, this scene was ultimately replaced with a Gallimimus stampede. At the end of the novel, it is shown that only 5 Hadrosaurs are left. One is later killed by a pack of raptors, leaving only 4 Hadrosaurs left. The rest are later killed by the Costa Rica Napalm Bombing. Jurassic_Park_Illustration1_by_Stomac.jpg The Lost World Hadrosaurus is never seen or mentioned in the sequel to Jurassic Park, The Lost World. However, they might have died out due to their lack to reproduce, or just nesting in a different region of Isla Sorna. |-|Comics= Return to Jurassic Park A Hadrosaur is seen in the first issue of Return to Jurassic Park. It is seen as a dead body being devoured by a Tyrannosaurus. This is probably a reference to the novel where a Hadrosaurus was killed by the adult Tyrannosaurus rex. |-|Games= Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Hadrosaurus is nr. 083 of the Herbivore Twos that can be created in the game Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. HadrosaurusParkbuilder.jpg|''Hadrosaurus'' from Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. References Navigation * Category:Jurassic Park (novel) dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Creatures Category:Holoscape Animals Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Dinosaurs Discovered Pre 1870 Category:Late Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Animals that begin with H Category:Ornithischia Category:Dinosaurs Cut from The Lost World: Jurassic Park Category:Dinosaurs cut from Jurassic Park Category:Dinosaurs Cut From Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom